


Forbidden Fruit

by Shiibee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bro Breezeblocks (song) is Dean to Cas, Bruises, Cannibal Dean, Cannibalism, Castiel Has a Religious Family (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean being Jack's Parents, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Corrupted Castiel, Crazy Dean Winchester, Crime Scenes, Dark, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Castiel, Dean eventually corrupts Castiel, Dean wants to eat and fuck Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Detailed Gore, Detailed murder, Detective Castiel (Supernatural), Detectives, Dom Dean Winchester, Dominant Dean, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Sex, God-complex Dean, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Hannibal inspired, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Injury, Inspired by Hannibal, Jack kline - Freeform, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Multiple chapters, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Soulmates, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Plot, Police, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Religious Castiel (Supernatural), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SPN - Freeform, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Sex Toys, Skull Fucking, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Trauma, Trigger Warning HEAVY, Yandere, dads, dubcon, graphic smut, insane dean, kevin tran - Freeform, kink heavy, non-con, noncon, obsessed dean, plot heavy, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiibee/pseuds/Shiibee
Summary: His skin. His long fingers. His blue eyes. His full lips. Imagining it all on a dinner platter, imagining it all on the bed sprawled out for him to destroy. Dean imagined biting into his soft skin as he rammed into him, tearing the chunk off, blood pouring from the wound, trailing down his body mixing with the beads of sweat that formed on his skin as Dean continued pounding into him, his movements ruthless. He showed no mercy. Dean imagined watching those blue eyes as they watered, tears of pain and pleasure forming. Drool seeping out of his mouth, Dean leaning in and licking it slowly off his chin. The blue eyed detective being a complete mess underneath him, hating him but begging him for more.It was something Dean always craved the moment that he saw Castiel Novak. He had been watching him for a long time. Dean knew that Castiel was different to the others. He wanted to show Castiel the light. What he did, it was right.Dean couldn't stop drool from seeping from his mouth as he thought about him and he was never sure if it was because he was hungry or in love.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> TW - Detailed depictions of violence, obsession, religious imagery and trauma along with other things that are in the tags. If this bothers you, please proceed with caution.
> 
> Dean Winchester is utterly obsessed with Castiel, dreams of killing him and fucking him.

John Winchester was the scum of the earth.

If he were a bug, even the dirtiest gardens wouldn't accept him. He didn't deserve to lick the mud off Dean's boots. There was no way to describe the hatred Dean had for his father, insults could leave his mouth faster than a race car and it still wouldn't be enough. It was no secret to anyone in town that John had been the one to kill his wife, Mary, but without enough evidence the police couldn't do anything. Dean despised the police. Evidence this, evidence that- fuck evidence. Everyone in the town knew he was the one who did it. John was an abusive sad old man. 

John abused both Sam and Dean throughout their entire childhood, physically, mentally and emotionally. Often he wouldn't even feed them. Whenever he would leave, which was sometimes for days on end, Dean would gather what he could to feed his little brother. Dean often took the blows so Sam didn't have to. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for his brother, he meant the world to Dean. He was the only person he ever had for the longest time. Often his body would be laced in bruises and cuts and the police? Well, they were as useless as ever. They didn't help him. They didn't put John away for what he did. It was clear to Dean that he would have to take matters into his own hands. If nobody was going to protect Sam and ensure John would pay, he would. He would play god.

The moment he was physically strong enough to take John down, on his sixteenth birthday, he did. 

The only good thing John had going for him was that he tasted nice.

They needed evidence, right? Well they couldn't find it in his stomach.

At least now, Sam wouldn't go hungry.

The police were always useless. 

John was the only thing he hated more than the police. Dean grew up cold, the only thing he loved being his brother and that's how it was for the majority of his life until he saw _him_. 

Castiel Novak was the up and coming superstar in the police department. He was an angel, in fact that was the nickname the public had given him. Dean had been watching him for a few years now as he made his way up to his detective rank. He was what the police should be, he actually got shit done and made sure people like John were locked away. The only downside was that he was restricted with what he could do by legalities because of his position. It sent shivers down Dean's spine to think about what Castiel could do if he was like him. Castiel was the only man that would ever be able to understand him. Even Sam didn't know about Dean's desires, the boy had been at school when Dean decided to take the law into his own hands with John. Sam was grown now, a successful lawyer, yet another good egg in the system. Uncle Bobby made his way to chief of police but it was far after John had killed Mary and 'disappeared' a few years later. It needed more people like Sam, Bobby and Castiel. Sam would never truly understand Dean though, he would only be horrified by it. Castiel though, he would.

Dean would make him understand.

He would corrupt the angel.

**10:34 AM, EDEN GARDENS, 2020**

Castiel arrived at the scene, haven gotten there as quickly as possible when he heard about what happened. "Novak, over here," Bobby called, gesturing the man over as he stood near the taped off area in the public garden. 

"Sir," Castiel rushed over to him. "What happened here?"

"Go see for yourself." Bobby gestured with his head. "I'm warning you, boy, it's brutal."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows at that. "It's not like I haven't seen anything brutal before." He made his way over the tape and to the scene, smack dab in the middle of the public gardens. Eden was the pride and joy of their town, planting everything was a community effort. Castiel remembered how he would often visit here with his family as as child, holding the hand of his elder brother Michael as they walked together. 

Michael was a stern man. He became the man of the family when their dad left and as for their mother, Castiel didn't know anything about her really. Michael was the one who knew the most about their parents but he rarely spoke about them. The only thing he ever said was that their dad would come back and he would protect the family while he was gone, but what Michael did wasn't protecting. He ruled over the family with an iron fist. He was highly religious and always forced it onto the family. Eden Gardens one of the places in which Michael would take them and punish them. It was ironic, being put into the Garden of Eden to be punished instead of cast out. Michael wasn't right in the head. Castiel wasn't sure what happened to make him that way, but he knew it had to be bad. 

Now wasn't the time to think about the religious trauma that came with his family though. His mind had to be on the job.

The blue eyed man approached the situation in the middle of the garden, slowing to a stop once what happened was in full view.

On the apple tree centrepiece of the gardens was a woman strung up like Jesus, her arms and hands nailed to the tree. She was completely naked, body bloodied and bruised, it was clear she went through a lot of abuse before she was finally killed. She was missing one of her legs, her stomach was carved open and the majority of organs were missing and what wasn't was spilling out, some hanging on by a thread and others dropped to the grass, flowers and succulents below. Upon closer inspection bruises and blood wasn't the only thing on her body, but carvings of the flesh too, she appeared to have various things carved into her 'sinner' along with multiple crosses. 

"Fuck," Castiel put a hand over his mouth as he started to feel sick. Either whoever did this had some religious trauma or was just trying to be ironic and funny by doing this in a garden named fucking Eden of all things. 

"Not the nicest thing to see, huh?" Came a voice.

Castiel quickly turned behind him only to see a man with eyes as green as the grass here in Eden. "And you are?"

"Oh- Sorry, I uh, I'm Dean, Bobby's son- sorta." Dean let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Feels like it at least, he took us in after my mother passed and my dad went god knows where."

"Oh- Yes, I've heard about you." Castiel let out a breath before pausing. "Wait, why are you-"

Dean put his hands up in mock surrender. "My first day in the department," He gestured to his uniform. "Sorry, thought the uniform was obvious."

Well, he felt like an idiot. "Of course, sorry, what a first day." Castiel nodded, turning back to look at the woman. 

Dean eyed the man for a moment before looking over to the woman. "Yeah, I expected a shit ton of paperwork and maybe giving a few fines, nothing like this. Bobby was taking me on patrol earlier and we stumbled upon it."

Castiel couldn't help but feel guilty for the new recruit. He himself didn't see anything nearly as bad as this until a few months in when he first started but maybe it wouldn't bother him as much. He knew about what happened to Dean and his brother, having learned it both from Bobby and growing up in town. Dean was a few years older than him so they never interacted as children, in fact he wouldn't have known the man existed if he didn't hear about what happened to Mary. It was cruel what happened to her. He heard Dean was the one who found her like that.

"The hell-?" Bobby didn't look too pleased as he approached. "Dean, you ain't supposed to come up and see it."

"I'm going to have to get used to these things if I'm going to be working here." Dean chuckled. "It's the police that always have the luck of finding these things anyway, you detectives are the lucky ones," He nudged Castiel's shoulder but the man didn't look all too amused at the joke. Castiel was far too serious for his own good.

Bobby let out a lengthy sigh at that. Sure, Dean was right, but that didn't mean he was happy. Dean and Sam had already seen far too much because of what happened to Mary. Bobby always thought it was John that did it. He didn't know where the man went but he was glad he left so he could take Dean and Sam in. John was probably dead in a ditch somewhere after drinking himself to death. "Idjit." The insult only made Dean smile. 

There was a shout from the officers near the body that made all three turn. "What the fuck!" They shouted as one of the examiners pulled out a bloodied card from the stomach of the poor woman. It appeared to be a congratulations card. Killer had a fucking sense of humour.

"Detective Novak, you'll want to see this." The examiner called.

Castiel walked over, stepping over the tape around the tree, slipping gloves on that another examiner handed to him as he opened the card.

_'This is for you Angel. I look forward to playing this game with you, soon we will be doing this together.'_

Along with the words on the card was a photo of Castiel, the first headshot he had taken when he joined the police department.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Castiel's face paled as he stared at the card in shock. He felt like he was staring for an eternity for Bobby came over and made the examiner take the card from him. "Seal that up." Bobby ordered before grabbing Castiel's shoulder, turning him away from the examiner, the card and the body. "Looks like you got a fan."

The detective felt sick in his stomach. The killer had killed this woman for him- and what the fuck did he mean by 'soon we will be doing this together'? This guy was clearly sick in the head. "Bobby-" Before he could finish what he was going to say, the man cut him off. "Go back to the station. Now." He said. "No arguments. Dean! Drive him, wont ya?"

"Yeah, of course!" Dean nodded, taking a step closer.

"Absolutely not. This is my crime scene now. Whoever did this, did it for me." Castiel shook his head.

"That's exactly why you should go. You being here investigating will only make the guy do more." Bobby said, tone of voice stern. "Go. You'll get the information when we're done here and you can work it from your desk."

Castiel felt his blood starting to boil. "My desk-?"

"Desk. Go." 

Fuck sake. Castiel clenched his fists and walked over the tape and away from the scene, not looking back even as Dean rushed to catch up with him. "Woah there, can't drive you if you run away."

"I do not need to be driven." Castiel huffed, putting his hands in his trench coat. This guy was like an annoying puppy, all new recruits were. Castiel only hoped he wasn't this bad when he joined. New recruits were always so eager to prove themselves and do whatever they can to make their superiors happy and- wait, that's perfect. He stopped in his tracks and turned to Dean. "Wait." He watched Dean as he quickly stopped in his tracks too, not expecting the man to suddenly stop his power-walking. "Actually- come here." He gestured Dean to follow him as he walked further away from the crime scene and out the garden grounds, where all the police cars were. "You want to prove yourself, right?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah?"

"Just go back to Bobby and say I left before you could do anything- and let me know everything that happens, okay? Even the tiniest details, can you do that for me?" Castiel asked.

"Of course, that's not a problem." Dean smiled, not even arguing against it, which definitely surprised Castiel.

New recruits, always so eager.

"Thank you." Castiel nodded, turning his head to the people starting to gather outside. The garden was taped off with two police officers standing around to ensure that nobody that didn't need to be there got in but that wasn't going to stop the nosy public and the even nosier reporters. 

"What happened?"

"My daughter went missing- is she here?"

"Novak, can you tell us what happened? A comment for the papers?"

"Angel, angel!"

Whenever he dealt with the press and annoying public, that was the only time he could ever understand why some people killed because god were they annoying.

"Also, don't ever talk to these people." Castiel said to Dean before promptly making his way through the crowd to his car.

Dean watched as the man left, ignoring the people pressuring himself for a statement. Castiel always ignored the press whenever they were like this but when it came to things that the public deserved to know he always made sure they knew it. That was another thing he loved about the man. He had such a beautiful soul. He wondered how it tastes. 

It was hard being so close to Castiel and not being able to wrap him into his arms and press his teeth against his neck. Even thinking about it made Dean feel so excited, but he had to calm down. He was at work now, in his mask. It was lonely not being able to tell people who he truly was but the only person that needed to know was Castiel. He was the only person that mattered now.

It was hard to wait until Castiel was finally on his side.

It was hard to wait until he could fuck the man and hear him cry.

He would wait though. He had waited this long already- and he was a patient man, at least he thought so.

For now they would play. He knew Castiel enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse. He probably thought himself as the cat, how funny. 

Dean wiped the drool from his mouth. Sometimes it was hard to contain himself when he thought about Castiel and it was much harder now that he finally met him, saw him in person and was close enough to wrap his hands around that pretty neck. Thinking about watching Castiel and listening to him as he gasped for air was enough to make his cock start to harden in his pants. Fuck.

What a tease.


	2. The Apple

Dean dreamt about just how beautiful the detective would look once he finally got his hands on him. He imagined leaving bite marks on his neck, making Castiel's breath hitch as he sunk his teeth in like a hungry vampire. Castiel's eyes were so blue he felt like he could drown in them. His skin was so smooth, preparing it would be the easiest thing in the world. He felt high off the thought of the smell alone. Whenever he thought of the man, he felt like he hadn't eaten in years. He wanted to tear him apart. He wouldn't waste anything when it came to Castiel. He wasn't like the others. They were appetisers, Castiel was the full course meal.

"Please, don't!" The detective would beg for his life, though he would beg to be fucked too.

He woke up covered in sweat from his dream. To anyone else it would be a nightmare, dreaming of eating and killing another man. "Fuck." Dean groaned, sitting up from his bed. It had only been a few days since their first encounter and the death of the woman at Eden. It was a bitch getting her up onto that tree. He never got off sexually on the thought of killing anyone, not really, but of course Castiel was the exception to every rule. Sure, he felt pleasure when doing it, but nothing like this. Dean looked down at his boxers, his cock hard from the dream. "Damnit, Cas-" He leaned over and opened the drawer to his nightstand, taking out one of the many photos he had of the man before slumping down onto the bed, his other hand pushing into his boxers and gripping his length. "Fuck, Cas..." He moaned, darkening green eyes staring at the photo.

One day he wouldn't have to use a photo.

**8:00 AM**

Dean arrived at the station with coffee in hand and an apple in the other, one he fetched from the very tree in Eden itself. "Morning, Detective." He greeted Castiel as he walked up to his desk. The man looked like he hadn't slept. There were papers sprawled out on his desk along with copies of the card. There hadn't been any DNA evidence on the card or anywhere else near the body, though Castiel wasn't surprised considering this guy wanted to play cat and mouse with him.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel looked up, raising his eyebrows at the man.

"For you, figured you'd need it." Dean put the coffee down. "Also, something healthy." He put the apple down next to it. 

Well, that was sure sweet, even if it was a little weird. Dean seemed far too eager to please all the time, he was constantly staying closet to Castiel and talking with him. Castiel just chalked it down to Dean being new. "Oh...uh, thank you, that's very kind of you."

"Looks pretty busy here this morning, what's going on?" Dean asked, looking around.

"We have a new person joining us, Kevin Tran, just a kid but he's pretty smart, straight out of Uni." Castiel nodded, sipping the coffee. "Cyber department, he'll be very helpful there."

Dean smiled at that. "Oh yeah- It'll be nice for Charlie to have someone there." Charlie was one of the workers in the department, dealing with cybercrimes and other computer work they needed. She was exceptional. They had become friends a few years ago, but only because Dean had been planning this situation with Castiel for so long. It was important to Dean that he knew the people here and had them on his side just in case anything went badly. Sure, they all liked Castiel but everyone agreed he could be a bit...much. He was a weird guy, far too serious, rarely ever smiled.

Everything people found odd about Castiel was everything Dean loved about him. He was nothing like the others. Dean hadn't ever seen someone like him before. His beauty was indescribable. Justice drove Castiel. The fact that Castiel would throw him into prison right now if he knew what he was, well, it excited Dean.

"That it will." Castiel looked down to the papers before him. They hadn't found anything about the Angel Killer. That was what the fucking press was calling him. Sure, give a killer a good name, that will definitely make them stop. Somehow the media managed to get the information that the killer was doing this for Castiel. They thrived on the story, to them it was like a real life crime drama. 

"Annoying Castiel again, huh, Dean?" Jody asked as she approached the two. "Leave the guy alone."

"What- I'm not annoying him, am I, Detective?" Dean turned to Castiel.

Castiel only stared back at him with an unamused expression. He had to be nice...well did he-? No, he had to. "You're...fine. He got me coffee."

"Where's mine?" Jody frowned, raising her eyebrows at Dean who simply shrugged his shoulders.

It was obvious to anyone that Dean seemed to like Castiel. They had no idea just how much he liked him though.

"I'd appreciate it if you two would go elsewhere so I could work." Castiel gestured at the two of them to leave.

Dean only smiled, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Only if I get something out of it."

"Like?"

"Dinner- tonight." Dean grinned, his grin so charming it made Castiel's heart feel weird. Jody took that as her cue to go, immediately walking away from the two without saying goodbye. "I know you're busy, but it's safe to say we aren't really getting anywhere with that case so..."

Castiel just stared at him. He didn't know how to react to that. Did he seriously just ask him out on a date? Was it even a date or a...co-worker outing? While Castiel was gay and interested in relationships at some point, he wasn't used to them still. He was always far too involved in his work, like the classic detective was in every single cliched crime movie. He didn't have a wife he was ignoring at least. The only thing he had waiting for him at home was his guinea pig. "I...uh..." He could interrogate the worlds most hardened criminals but being asked out for dinner left him speechless. How could anyone be this forward? It wasn't normal.

"Hey, no expectations or anything, just figured you'd need to get away." Dean smiled. "After work, yeah? See you then." He didn't give Castiel the chance to say anything before he walked away to his own desk.

The detective watched the man walk away, unable to process what just happened. How embarrassing - right in front of Jody too. "Jesus..." He huffed, looking down at the apple. Fine, why not? Maybe this would be good for him, he didn't really have a social life, always refusing to go out to drinks with the others so much that they didn't even invite him anymore. He lifted the apple up to his mouth.

Just like that, he bit the apple.

**6:00 PM - After Work**

Usually Castiel would've stayed at work until he couldn't anymore but tonight wasn't the usual night. He finished packing his desk up, grabbing some files to take home and look over once he was done with dinner, slipping them into his side bag. "Hey, ready to go? I'm driving." Dean said, popping his head into his office. 

"Yes...sure, where are we going? A bar?" Castiel inquired, moving out from his desk and over to Dean.

The man just laughed at his suggestion. "For dinner? No way."

"A restaurant?" 

"My place." Dean nodded. "I'll cook for you- not to brag but I'm pretty good, especially when it comes to meet." He never did enjoy that rabbit food.

Castiel's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh." Looking at Dean he never would've expected the man to enjoy cooking. He just looked like the tough brute type, one of those manly men. He also never would've guessed that Dean was into men- if this was a date, that is. The man probably just meant it as a dinner between co-workers, friends or whatever they were. "A home cooked meal, that might be nice."

"It _will_ be nice." Dean corrected. "Come on, let's go."

The two left the station together, hopping into Dean's impala and heading over to his house. The impala was Dean's pride and joy. It was his fathers and the man never let him drive it when they were younger, hell, Dean remembered getting beaten black and blue from just touching it. The fact that he could drive it now and John couldn't do anything about it gave Dean extreme pleasure. John would fucking hate it having a detective in his car, especially a gay one. Dean himself had always been scared of his sexuality when he was younger. John was extremely homophobic, he had that in common with Michael, Castiel's eldest brother, and Dean knew he would've gotten killed if he had come out as bisexual to the man. For so long, Dean tried to supress it but the moment he killed John, he felt free. He fucked whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Women were nice, sure, but men? That he enjoyed far more. Of course now he didn't have eyes for anyone other than Castiel.

When they got to Dean's home, the man let them inside and pulled the chair out at the dinner table for Castiel to sit on, which he did, even though he felt incredibly weird because of it. Dean was nice enough but the guy was strange. There was something off about him that he couldn't quite place, at least not yet. The feeling he got around Dean was similar to the feelings he got around criminals.

It was nothing though, it had to be nothing. Dean was fine, just weird.

"Can I help cook?" Castiel asked.

"Nope, no way. Just sit there and relax and I'll take care of everything." Dean said, walking over to the kitchen. "Think you deserve to just relax for a bit, don't you?" 

The man spoke as if he knew Castiel longer than just the few days they had been together, which was odd, but Castiel just figured he knew about him from his success in the department and the constant media coverage in the town. The press were absolutely obsessed with him. They loved a good story and Castiel was a walking trilogy.

Dean cooked them a nice meal rather quickly, soon enough plating them up the food and placing it in front of Castiel. Castiel stared down at the plate before him, what appeared to be a juicy cooked piece of chicken along with fruits and vegetables on the side. Dean himself wasn't a fan of the rabbit food, of course, but he had to appear normal even in the tiniest, seemingly insignificant details. He sat down across from Castiel with a smile on his face. "Dig in."

"Happily, thank you." While Dean was strange, he was also nice. Castiel himself never really had a home cooked meal. He didn't have the time to eat such things. He often just ate fast food because it was quick and easy, even if he knew it wasn't the best thing for him. Hamburgers were his guilty pleasure. He grabbed the fork and dug into the chicken, tearing a piece off and putting it into his mouth. "It's good." Really good actually, but maybe it was just because he hadn't had chicken in awhile.

Just like that, he bit the forbidden fruit.

Dean couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face at those words. He knew that leg would come in handy. "I'm glad you like it." He himself always enjoyed thigh meat, it was the best part of the body. God, how he would like to bite into Castiel's juicy thigh. The man was driving him crazy, teasing him by just sitting there across from him. They were all alone now, if he lunged over the table and wrapped his arms around Castiel's throat, choking the life out of him, nobody would be able to stop him. He could pin him down against the floor, rip his clothes off of him and run his tongue up his body, feel the man shiver under him.

He swallowed hard, telling himself to snap out of it before he got excited. It was just so difficult being so close to him and not being able to hold him close. "Wine?" He grabbed the label-less bottle and poured Castiel a glass, handing it over to him.

"Thank you." Castiel wasn't particularly into drinking but he didn't mind having a glass or two for dinner. Dean seemed relatively harmless. He took the glass and sipped it. It tasted sort of like apples, in a way, but it was nice. "What kind of wine is this?"

"Uh- not sure, found it in the void of the cabinets." Dean lied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's nice though, right?"

"It is." Castiel nodded, finishing the wine off quickly and holding his glass out for Dean to refill, which he happily did. The man took sips of his wine while he ate. Dean knew how to cook, he'd give him that.

Dean watched him, as conflicted as he always was. On one hand he wanted to kill and eat the man, but on the other hand he wanted to fuck him and love him in the most unconventional way. He shivered when he imagined how powerful they could be if they did this together, killing and eating people, those who deserved it. Sure, Dean might be a fucked up cannibal serial killer but he had standards, he would never kill an innocent. He wasn't like his father. He and Castiel were alike in his eyes. They both took down the scum of the earth, they just did it in different ways but that was okay because Castiel would be like him soon enough, they just had to wait. As much as he wanted to grab the man, bend him over the table and fuck him hard, he couldn't, not yet. 

He watched the man lick over his lips. There wasn't a spot of meat left on his plate. He knew Castiel had the same refined pallet he did. 

All of a sudden, the phone in Castiel's pocket started to ring. He grumbled under his breath before taking it out and answering it. "Yeah?" He paused as he listened to the other person on the line, his expression dropping. "Shit- Yeah, I'll be there." He hung up, hastily putting his phone away and getting up from his chair. He looked over to Dean. "We have another one."

Dean's eyes widened.

Shit, that wasn't in the plan.

Worst of all, he hadn't even killed again yet.


	3. The Boy

**8:10 PM, 66 HEAVEN STREET**

Castiel arrived with Dean at the murder scene, his childhood house. It sparked many memories, all bad, he always struggled to think up anything good that happened in that house. It wasn't a house but a kingdom that Michael ruled over as the ruthless king. It didn't surprise him that the Angel Killer would do something like that here, yet he was also still so full of shock. Whoever this guy was, clearly he knew a lot about him, hell he was probably watching him for a long time. It sent chills down his spine.

On the front lawn was another dead woman. Looking at her was horrifying. He had seen a lot of shit during his years in the department but the Angel Killer was something else. 

The woman was naked, body covered in bruises, blood and carvings of upside down crosses, unlike the first victims who had the crosses the right side up on her body. Her fingers appeared to be broken on her right hand and unlike last time there were no limbs missing. Her face though- that was the bad part, the part that made Castiel feel like vomiting. It was beaten to a pulp, you couldn't make out any facial features, one wouldn't even know it was a head if it weren't attached to a body. It was pure mush, it had to have happened as soon as she was placed onto the lawn- but fuck how did nobody see? She would've had to be unconscious otherwise the neighbours would've surely heard. The neighbours were out and about of course, being yelled at to stay away from the body and the tape taping it off. Near the body, another congratulations card.

Dean stared at the scene with a horrified look on his face, not because he was horrified by the sight of the woman, but because it wasn't him that did this. He had a fucking copy cat.

"What does it say in the card?" Castiel asked the examiners near the body. 

One of the examiners picked the card up off the ground, opening it up. "I miss you." They read from the card before holding it up for Castiel to see, a photo of the man in the card again, except it was one of him when he was younger, his ten year old school photo to be exact.

Seeing that only made him feel more sick. 'I miss you', did that mean it was somebody he knew- maybe someone he was once close with? Castiel's mind raced with the possibilities of who it could possibly be. He didn't really have any friends or lovers he lost contact with. The only people he didn't really ever talk to anymore, since he turned eighteen, was his family. He didn't know where they were and he didn't care. This house had long since been abandoned. It was still in the Novak name, they still owned it, or at least Michael did and it was never placed onto the market for others to buy.

Castiel felt himself getting dizzy on his feet. He stared at the body, everything starting to blur and before he knew it, he fell onto the cold concrete in front of his house. As he slipped under, the last thing he could hear were shouts.

"Holy shit- He passed out!" Shouted one of the other officers.

"Cas-?" Dean stared at him in shock for a moment as he laid on the ground, letting the nickname slip. He had seen Castiel be ruthless and uncaring when it came to seeing these things before, but the situation of being specifically targeted now must be getting to him. A murder at his childhood home- that wasn't supposed to happen until phase four. Fuck sake, this copycat was really fucking things up. Everything was supposed to go to plan- everything was supposed to be exact. His blood was boiling. 

A medical examiner rushed over to the ground and looked over Castiel, making sure he was alright. "He must've just passed out from shock and exhaustion."

"He did have a lot of wine before we came here." Dean said. "Look, I'll take him home, I'll make sure he's fine."

The examiner furrowed their eyebrows. "We should really-"

"I'll take him." Dean insisted, eyes narrowing threateningly at the examiner. He bend down, slipping his arms under Castiel and picking him up bridal style. He was practically shaking with rage at this point. Whoever this guy was, he was going to pay for doing this, for copying his plan. The idea of another person being as obsessed with Castiel as he was made him feel like he was going to burst a blood vessel. 

Nobody could have him.

Castiel was _his_. His only. His body belonged to him.

Dean walked away from the examiner without another word, taking Castiel to the impala, laying him down into the back before getting in himself. "Wait I didn't tell you where he lived-" The examiner shouted at Dean but before he could finish, the man was gone.

The new guy was definitely...odd to say the least.

Nobody needed to tell him shit, Dean thought.

He knew Castiel better than anyone. He knew everything about him. Whoever this copycat was, Dean would kill him before he could touch a hair on Castiel's head. His precious boy. Nobody else was allowed to corrupt those blue eyes.

They soon arrived at Castiel's apartment, Dean carrying the detective inside, fishing the house keys out of his pocket to get in. It wasn't like Dean hadn't been here before. He knew the layout of the house well even though he had only been here once or twice. This time he was allowed in- and that simple fact drove him wild. Sure, Castiel didn't specifically say that he was allowed in but he was unconscious and Dean was just going to assume it was okay.

He laid the man down onto his bed. He looked so peaceful like this, like he was just sleeping.

The things he could do to him now drove Dean wild. He could tie him to the bed and fuck him senseless. Castiel wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him and god did Dean want to put his mark on him. He felt so sickly, so jealous, so enraged- 

Dean couldn't help himself. He sat on the side of the bed, staring down at the sleeping man, so innocent, so vulnerable. It made him angry to think about what people could do to Castiel if they found him in this state. They wouldn't give him what he deserved. The green eyed man let out a shaky breath, feeling like he was losing control as each moment passed. His hand slowly reached over to Castiel and slid under his shirt, hand going nice and slow as he felt his skin, taking in every inch. He just wanted to kiss and bite into it. Castiel was so beautiful. "Fuck, Cas..." His other hand rested on his crotch, rubbing the forming bulge. If the man woke up now, it would ruin everything but that only made Dean more excited. He had to do something in order to stop himself from fucking the man now because if he did, that would ruin things.

He pushed his hand into his pants and under his underwear, gripping his growing erection. He kept his hand on Castiel's chest, feeling the softness of his skin as he started jerking himself off with his other hand, nice and fast. It would be nice to take his time so he could really take in the sensations of the man but Dean knew he didn't have time to do that, he wanted to get off before Castiel woke up. He bit down hard on his lip as his hand moved faster, his cock already leaking pre-cum like an inexperienced virgin though he was far from it. Castiel just did things to him. God he wished he could lean in and lick and bite at the mans skin. He wished he could take his cock into his mouth, feel how he tastes.

"Haa- Fuck-" Dean grunted, trying hard to hold back his noises as he came suddenly, spilling his seed all over his hand. 

If touching Castiel's bare chest was enough to do that he couldn't imagine how good it would feel when they finally fucked.

Reluctantly Dean took his hand off of Castiel and pulled his shirt back down. He was surprised that the man didn't wake but was thankful. He chalked it down to Castiel being exhausted from overworking himself.

For now, Dean would let him rest. He pulled his hand out of his pants and leaned down, kissing Castiel's forehead gently, as if they were sweet lovers. Dean left the man in his bedroom as he went to clean himself up.

Dean decided that he would stay the night.

**7:00 AM, The Next Day**

Castiel gasped as he awoke from his dream. He felt an aching in his head. He sat up, rubbing his forehead. "What the..." He looked around, squinting in confusion. He was at his home-? He sat there for a moment, struggling to remember what happened. It came to him slowly. Dinner at Dean's house interrupted by a call of another murder, this time the body being at his childhood home. The Angel Killer was definitely stepping up his game, enjoying what it was doing to him. Fuck, Castiel couldn't believe he had passed out. How embarrassing. How did he get home though?

"Jesus..." He rubbed his face in distress. He paused as the smell of something cooking in the kitchen and sounds of clanking plates. He grunted as he got off his bed, walking out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, where he saw Dean was. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Winchester?"

"Detective! You're awake." Dean grinned.

"Yes, I am- care to explain why you're cooking in my kitchen?" Castiel inquired.

"I took you home after you passed out- stayed the night to make sure you were alright, hope you don't mind." Dean put down one of the plates. "We didn't get to finish last night, so take this breakfast as apology."

Well...while it was strange, it was still nice. Dean could be rather sweet. "I see...well, thank you." He sat down near the dining table, pulling the plate closer to him. He wasn't going to turn his nose up at breakfast. Two cooked meals in a row? Yes please. "Please tell me nobody saw me pass out."

Dean raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Sorry, Detective, everyone saw." He snickered, watching the man grumble. "Don't feel embarrassed- hell, I would've passed out too. A sick serial killer targeting you? Killing in your name? I can't even begin to imagine how that feels. Shit only really happens in TV shows and books."

Castiel let out a lengthy sigh. "I don't know what came over me." He sighed. "Sleeping for so long too? That's not normal."

Dean nodded his head to his words as he listened. Well, maybe he put something in the wine, but in his defence Castiel was supposed to drink more, slowly feel tired and stay the night at Dean's place, maybe the two getting up to a little fun in the process. It would've made the man sleepy and less coherent, but not black out, but Dean figured that everything adding up together was what did it. "Definitely weird." He sat down near Castiel, starting to eat from his own plate. "I'd suggest you stay home today, but you're not going to do that, are you?'

"Definitely not." The detective replied promptly.

Dean let out an amused chuckle, eyes narrowing slightly. God, there was that drive he loved so much. He rested his chin on the palm of his head, staring at the man. It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings. "As expected."

Castiel shoved the food into his mouth as quickly as he could. "I should get ready for work, you too, we have a lot to do." He said, voice muffled from food. He swallowed and cleared his throat, getting up. "Give me a bit." Usually he was at work even earlier than this. It was safe to say he was a bit of a workaholic.

As Castiel left to get ready, Dean resisted the urge to get up and peek at the man as he showered. He couldn't afford to risk things again, not like he did last night, but fuck it was hot jerking himself off while Castiel was asleep, blissfully unaware of the situation.

Soon enough the two got ready and headed to work.

When they got there, things appeared to be in chaos and reporters were already outside the station. Jesus, they were like pests. The moment one reporter saw the two get out of the car, they were all onto them. "Angel!" They shouted, rushing towards Castiel, practically ignoring Dean. 

"Angel, we heard about what happened- do you think its someone from your past?"

"Angel! We've heard they have the Angel Killer in custody, is that true?"

"Can we get a comment for the papers?"

"Do you have any other leads?"

Castiel felt his blood boiling. "Look- get out of my way-" And suddenly it clicked. _"Angel! We've heard they have the Angel Killer in custody, is that true?"_ What-? He exchanged looks with Dean and it appeared that they both thinking the same thing. Without a word exchanged between them, they both ruthlessly pushed through the reporters to get into the station.

"Bout time you two got here!" Bobby snapped at them as they walked in. "Novak, I've been calling you."

"What?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, feeling his pockets for his phone. Fuck, where even was it? He couldn't remember even grabbing it before they left. 

"The press said they heard we have the killer in custody?" Dean changed the subject.

Bobby nodded his head. "Yeah- it's a fuckin' kid." The two looked bewildered by it. "Yeah, I was surprised too. Follow me." He started to walk, not even looking back to see if they were following as he continued talking. "We found some DNA on the body- but we couldn't match it to anything, the guy wasn't in our database. Luckily for us, he revisited the crime scene around four in the mornin' today, not sure why though, he won't talk."

"That doesn't make any sense. A kid?" Castiel asked.

"A kid." Bobby nodded. "There's no fuckin' way he was the one who did this though- unless he's a pretty damn good actor, he's just been crying." They stopped at the desk of the new recruit, Kevin Tran. "Kevin- tell 'em what you told me."

Kevin cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward being put on the spot. "Well, he doesn't have any online presence- or any presence anywhere at all, it's like he doesn't exist." He nodded. "Nice to meet you by the way, big fan." He said to Castiel.

Castiel nodded his head slightly, feeling awkward at that. "Right.. thanks."

"That ain't it." Bobby said. "Kevin-"

"Oh- right." Kevin cleared his throat.

"Chill out, he's intimidated by you." Charlie laughed as she walked into the office. "Always bulling the new people- Hiya, Dean." She waved. 

Dean smiled back at her. "Charlie, hey-"

"Kind of shitty that your date was interrupted by murder, right, guys?" Charlie leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

Castiel felt like he choked on his own spit hearing that. "I-What?" Charlie just laughed at the reaction along with Dean. Wait- was it really a date then and not just a very weird oddly filled with sexual intension co-worker dinner? Okay, maybe Castiel wasn't the best at social cues.

"Jesus- Just- Kevin!" Bobby huffed.

"Yeah- Yeah-" Kevin spoke up. "Anyway- as I was gonna say, Detective Novak, we uh...found out something strange about him."

"Like what?"

"We don't know who he is or anything about him but one thing," Kevin nodded. "His DNA matches yours. He's...somehow related to you."

Castiel's face paled at that, staring at Kevin in shock to the information. He didn't even know how to respond to that. "...what?"

"I was doing some research to try and figure out who the Angel Killer is- since they are infatuated with you and we found that DNA, I wanted to see if it matched yours in any way, try to figure out if it could be someone from your family. No offence." Everyone knew the Novak's were a bit...wacko, to say the least. "It was just a test, didn't think it would actually lead to anything." Of course, they had plenty of DNA evidence of Castiel's on his desk. "We used the apple on your desk." The man had only taken a few bites.

Dean himself was stunned by the news. No way in hell it was a kid that did that, surely? It didn't make any sense. There had to be someone else- someone using the kid. "How the hell is he related to Cas- Uh- Detective Novak?" He asked, slipping up a little. 

"We're not sure." Kevin shrugged. "We just know that they're in the same family."

Castiel felt like he was in a bad soap opera. "Where's the kid?" He asked, turning to Bobby.

"Interrogation room, but-" Before Bobby could finish, Castiel had already left the room and rushed to go see the kid they were talking about.

Castiel walked into the room surrounding the interrogation room, looking out the two-way mirror and into the boy sitting alone at the table. The boy was definitely young- he looked seventeen or eighteen. He had brown hair and light skin. His clothes appeared to be pretty old definitely dirty too with what appeared to be blood, hell, upon closer inspection the boys clothes appeared to be littered in it. It was clear he had been crying, his eyes were puffy and one could even see the tear marks down his cheeks. There was no way this kid was a killer. He swallowed hard, putting his hand on the button that allowed him to speak into the room. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy looked up and over to the mirror, his expression utterly heart-breaking. "Jack."

Yeah, there was no fucking way that this kid did it.

Castiel looked over to Bobby as he walked in, Dean following after him. "There's no way he did that- look at him, he's crying. " He said, taking his fingers off the button before he spoke though. "We need to release him."

"You know we can't do that. He has that woman's blood all over him." Bobby huffed. "He ain't going any where until he gives us information. He was at the crime scene. His DNA is on her, either he's some freak that touched the body before we got there or he was apart of the murder."

Castiel let out a shaky breath, looking over to the window and watching the boy stare at it. He knew he couldn't see them, but it still felt like he was staring at them, into their soul. "How is it possible that I have a family member that I've never heard of?" He asked.

"None of your family lives here anymore, who knows. They're out making new little Novak's." Bobby shrugged. "Still, to not be on any system- with no trace- whoever this kids parents are, they hid him away from the world, with how he's acting I wouldn't be surprised if he's abused." Hearing that made Castiel's heart break, Dean's too.

Dean stepped up, looking at the boy through the window. "That's sick." It made his blood boil. All he could think about was John hurting Sam when he heard that. The boy held himself like Sam did when he was a child. "Would any of your siblings or cousins or whatever be this evil?" He already knew the answer to that though. He knew how bad Michael could be.

Castiel swallowed hard. He didn't want to get into it. "Take your pick, there's many." He murmured. "If it wasn't him, that means the Angel Killer is part of my family."

Jesus- it pissed Dean off how he they thought that the woman at Castiel's childhood home was his work. The copycat didn't even do it properly - where were the dramatics? If you're going to kill and make a show of it, you better make it memorable. He just dropped the body off in front of the house, beat it up a little and left carved upside down crosses into her body. What was with changing them? The guy had a dumb sense of humour for sure.

Jack seemed to crack knowing there was people on the side of the window yet them not communicating with him. "I didn't- I didn't do it!" He said, voice cracking and eyes watering. "I'm so sorry. Please let me go- I'm so sorry." It was clear that there were things the boy wasn't telling them but in his defence he couldn't. He was too scared to. He just felt like curling up into a ball and crying.

It was heart breaking to see.

"I'm going to go in and talk to him." Castiel turned to Bobby. "Please let me, maybe he'll talk to me because we're related."

Bobby didn't want to let them talk because of that very fact, but the man had a point. "I don't know if that's something you should tell him." He seemed conflicted. "It can make or break the case. It might make him talk, sure, but it might make him not want to talk more."

"I can talk to him?" Dean suggested.

"You ain't a detective, boy." Bobby shook his head.

"I'm talking to him." Castiel said. "That's final. He'll talk to me, I know it."

Bobby groaned at the stubborn nature of the detective. "Fine, but the moment I tell you to go out, you're out, got it?"

"Got it." Castiel waved his hand at Bobby as he left to enter the room. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked inside, looking at the startled boy. "Hello, Jack, my name is Castiel."

Jack swallowed hard, looking nervous. "I know."

That didn't really surprise the detective. Castiel let out a breath before walking over to the table, sitting on the chair across from Jack. "Can you tell me why you were at the crime scene- and why your DNA is on the body, Jack?" He kept his tone soft and gentle. Yelling at the boy wouldn't get them anywhere.

"I...don't know." Jack looked down at the table. He wasn't told how to answer these questions.

"You don't know?" Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Jack, you realise if you don't talk, you're going to go to jail? You're so young, still a minor, but there are cases where minors are trailed as adults due to how horrific the crime is and Jack, this..." He paused. "This is bad."

The kid looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "I...I don't want to be in trouble."

"I don't think you hurt anyone, Jack, at least not on purpose." Castiel reassured him. "If someone made you do this, all you need is to tell us, okay? Did someone make you kill those two women?"

Jack shook his head. "No, no- I didn't- Well, I only hurt one." He stumbled over his words, his story constantly changing.

Castiel's heart stopped into his stomach. "You hurt one? The woman at my house? Did you do all this or did someone make you? Why me, Jack?"

"No, no- I can't." Jack shook his head again, starting to panic. "I can't- I didn't do anything."

"Jack, you just confessed to hurting a woman."

Jack let out a shaky breath. Fuck, fuck. He wasn't told how to do this. He wasn't told how this would go. Why would he send him to the body? What was the plan there? "I did but-"

"Jack, if you don't tell me if someone made you do this, you're going to be trialed for murder. Lots of people have gone away to jail for far less with far less evidence." Castiel spoke. "You seem like a good kid...I don't want you to have to go through that."

Jack snapped at that, kicking the table over. "Oh- god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" He seemed to definitely have some issues with anger and controlling himself in general. Castiel knew what that was like. He knew what that meant. The boy had been abused. There was no doubt about that. This person was definitely making him do it- this...family member, of his. "We're family, that's what I was told. I had to do this for you. He said...this was the way I could prove myself, that you deserved this."

Castiel felt his heart starting to race in his chest. "Who, Jack?" The boy only went silent though, not saying another word. "Jack, who? Jack-!"

"Detective. Out here." Came Bobby's voice from the speakers. 

Fuck sake- if he just had a few more seconds...

The detective let out a lengthy sigh as he got up from his chair. "You seem like a good boy. Don't protect someone who sent you into the lions den." Whoever sent Jack back to that crime scene definitely did it on purpose- but what for? Nothing made any sense anymore. He turned around and left the room like he was told to, even though doing so made him feel like shit.

_"We're family, that's what I was told. I had to do this for you. He said...this was the way I could prove myself, that you deserved this."_

Oh, _fuck_.

He knew who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys are liking it so far, many twists and plot to come. I made a little playlist for some songs that put me in the mood for this fanfiction. 'Tear you apart' and 'Breezeblocks' especially, which is obvious when you listen to them. Give it a listen if you want! There's songs put in there that will match future scenes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaBekx8yFxt1nY3Q7mnaMjL9fPNEKokh2


	4. The Red Door

"Don't cry, Castiel." 

Castiel looked up at Michael, his blue eyes teary. His young body was covered in bruises from the first of the eldest brother. He was so young, only eight years old. The whites of his eyes reddened and lips quivering. "This is what happens when you go against god." Michael kneeled down so he was at eye level with his little brother, an innocent child. "Looking at another boy like that is a sin, Castiel."

"I didn't look at him weird!" The little blue eyed boy cried, because of course he didn't, but Michael saw what Michael wanted to see.

"I know what you are, Castiel." Michael said, talking to him as if he weren't just a confused scared child, like he was an adult. "For this, you need to be punished, you understand that, don't you?" He put his hand out for Castiel to take. The boy shakily reached out, putting his small hand into Michael's. "Let's take a trip to the gardens."

**PRESENT DAY**

It was Michael. It had to be.

"Just in- the police department has captured a suspect believed to be the Angel Killer, discovered returning to the scene of the of the second woman." The woman on the news spoke. "The suspect appears to be a teenager, seventeen year old 'Jack', who has no traces of existing anywhere, as if they appeared out of nowhere, they-"

The television swiftly turned off before Castiel could hear what else the woman had to say. It had been a few days since they took Jack into custody and the boy wasn't talking still. "Hey- I was watching that." He looked over to the doorway, where he saw Bobby holding the remote.

"Watching that crap ain't gonna help ya." Bobby said, putting the remote down and walking closer. 

"Have you found any traces of Michael?" Castiel asked, Bobby only shaking his head. "How can he just- disappear? It doesn't make any sense." 

"Nobody in your family makes sense, boy." Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. "You're sure that boy is Michaels?"

Castiel shrugged. "It's my only guess. I can't see any of my siblings having a child- but Michael is the only one screwed up enough to do something like this." In fact it was probably what Michael wanted Castiel to do- Michael wasn't exactly pleased when he heard about Castiel's dreams of joining the police force. "And Jack did say _he_ , so I know it's not any of my sisters, aunts or anything along those lines. It has to be Michael."

"What about Lu-"

"He's still in jail." Castiel interrupted. "...you know I don't like talking about that." 

"I know." Bobby sighed. Castiel had been the one to put him away after all. "We can't let Jack go unless he gives Michael up, that boy needs to talk."

"He'll crack soon." Castiel got up from the break room couch. "He's just a kid, no matter what's happened to him, he'll crack." He knew what it was like. If Michael did even the tiniest thing to Jack that he did to Castiel growing up, the boy would be broken. Jack had already been crying non-stop and he couldn't blame him. "Where's Dean?"

Bobby tilted his head. "Dean? Day off."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "Cashing in the overtime already, I see."

What could he possibly be doing?

"Fuck!" Dean screamed, hitting the wall of his apartment in frustration. "Son of a bitch." He paced the room back and forth. He had been racking his brain trying to figure out who the fuck this copycat was. He knew everything about Castiel - so how did he not know who this person could be? Castiel thought that perhaps it was his oldest brother, Michael, and Dean wouldn't be surprised if it was indeed Michael in any other situation. He knew how fucked up the guy was. He knew what he had done to Castiel growing up and it made his blood boil but he _knew_ it wasn't Michael and there was no way in hell it could be.

Whoever it was though was probably indeed related to Castiel. Family or not, Dean was still jealous.

He was supposed to be the one driving down Castiel's sanity.

The doorbell rung, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He muttered curses under his breath as he left his room to the door, opening it up only to see no-one but a letter on his front porch. His eyebrows furrowed and he quickly looked around to see if he could catch anyone fleeing before leaning down and grabbing the letter, ripping it open.

_'I know what you are.'_

Fuck.

Castiel lost track of the many attempts he had to try and talk to Jack, get the information out of him. It only made the boy more and more distressed each time but he wasn't about to give up on the boy. He saw a lot of himself in him.

He entered the interrogation room, Jack sitting at the end of the table, head bowed and eyes staring at the table. "Are you ready to talk to me yet, Jack?" He asked softly, sitting down across from him. "It's not good for you to be held up here. You should be somewhere safe, at a nice house, warm and cosy- not in a jail cell. You're just a kid." Jack still continued to stay silent. "Was it Michael?"

The boy perked up when he heard that. "What?"

"Was it Michael, Jack? Is he your father? You know you can talk to me." Castiel put his hand out. "I know what you've been through. I've been through it myself. If he made you do this, it's not your fault."

Jack went silent again before speaking up, voice soft. "It is my fault." He murmured. "I hurt her. It's my fault."

"But did he- or anyone - tell you to do it?" Castiel asked, though he had asked this very question about a million times now.

"I...had to do it." Jack let out a shaky breath. "I had to. He wanted to make you feel bad. He wanted you to know that this is because of you."

What Jack said last made Castiel's heart ache. He didn't want to think that these two innocent women had died because of him. "You don't need to protect him, Jack." He said. "Look at you. You've been here for days, do you really think he's going to come for you? He's leaving you here to take the blame and rot in jail. I don't want that for you."

Jack let out yet another shaky breath, struggling to keep himself composed. "He cares about me."

"I can guarantee he doesn't, Jack." Castiel shook his head. 

"But..." The boy trailed off, unable to come up with some sort of excuse. He was doubting _him_ more and more each passing second. "...If I tell you where to go- will you show up with lots of people?"

Castiel nodded. Fuck, was he getting somewhere finally? "Everyone I can gather- and we'll bring him down, I assure you."

Jack shook his head. "No, no- You can't. It just has to be you. Only you."

Hearing that made Castiel feel uneasy. It was most definitely some sort of trap- but why would the boy lure him in now? "Why me?"

"He'll run away or get himself killed if you show up with a lot of people." Jack explained. "Or he will leave before you can find him. He won't if it's just you. He'll talk if it's just you."

Showing up alone to the killer who was taunting you was a classic, cliched cop move in every damn crime drama and movie. It never turned out good. The detective was always too stubborn to let others come, not telling the others and almost dying because of it. It was stupid- something unrealistic, something no smart cop would ever do. "Why would he talk?"

"Because he misses you."

"And you'll tell me where he is if I promise to go alone?"

"Yes. I will."

Dean scrunched up the letter in his hand, closing the front door and kicking it in frustration. His heart was racing in his chest. He hadn't ever been so scared of being caught before and it was probably because he hadn't even been close to Castiel yet, but now? Fuck, now he was so close he could taste him already and god did he want to taste him. He felt like a hungry, horny animal around the detective. He was shocked that he hadn't pounced on him and ripped his throat out already.

Whoever sent this letter had to be the copycat. It was the only thing that made sense. The plan had been ruined by this guy and that fact alone made Dean so angry he could kill the next person he saw, but he couldn't, not yet, it wasn't time.

The plan had been royally fucked up and at this point he was winging it, but at least he could still give Castiel his gift when the time was right.

Dean threw the letter in the bin and grabbed the key out of the kitchen drawer before heading down the hallway, to the red door on the end, two large locks latched onto it. With the keys he unlocked one of them and the next one, input the code before stuffing the key into his pocket. He opened the door up, showing the darkness behind it and the stairs that led down into it.

He had gotten this home for this very reason - the basement.

He walked down the stairs, closing the door behind him. Each step creaked as he walked down it and when he got to the last one, he heard the usual muffled noises of distress that were music to his ears. He smiled lowly at the figure in the corner, bound up against the metal pipe with ropes, handcuffs and a gag. 

"Things aren't going to plan, Michael." He stepped closer. "But don't worry, you'll see your brother soon." He licked over his lips.

"And we'll kill you together."

**12:07, That Night**

Yeah, okay, yes, only stupid cops did things like this but Castiel couldn't help himself.

He stood outside of the abandoned building, because of course it was always an abandoned building, gun in hand. This was the place Jack told him Michael would be. Of course Jack never said by name that it was Michael, only referring to him by pronouns but to Castiel it was obvious that it was Michael. Yes it wasn't smart to show up all alone like the cliché but this was Michael. He could withstand Michael.

Fuck, why was he shaking?

Castiel swallowed hard, gripping his gun tighter to try and stop his hands from trembling as he entered the building. It was disgusting, full of garbage and mouse shit but hey at least it was what Michael deserved. It was quiet, so silent Castiel swore he could hear the blood pumping in his veins. He could do this. He was older now. He hadn't seen Michael for a very long time. He held his gun up as he checked every corner and every room. There were blankets and other miscellaneous things, so it was clear that some people had been sleeping in here though he wasn't sure if it was Jack and Michael or some unfortunate soul with nowhere else to go.

This couldn't be more obliviously a trap.

"Hello, anyone here?" He called out, voice echoing through the building. "I know you're here- he told me. Just come out." There was no answer, though one should never expect to call out into darkness and get the killer to actually answer. It wasn't like they were going to scream back; 'Yeah, dude, right here!'

Fucking clichés.

"Michael!" He shouted. "You're sick, sending that boy to do your dirty work- letting him take the fall." He looked around, gun raised high. "Come the hell out- I was nice enough to come here alone, don't make me call for back up." He let one hand fall from the gun and linger over his pocket, where his phone was. "You coward."

"Fucking Michael. I'm always compared to him." A gruff voice came from the back but before Castiel could turn around and see just who it was, he was hit in the back of the head, knocked unconscious not only by that but by his head hitting the cold concrete as he fell.

"Go to hell, Castiel."


	5. The Lure

**1:18 AM**

When Castiel woke, he felt every kidnapped cliché, goose bumps on his skin, aching in the back of his head and heart racing so fast it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Sometimes on the job he felt like it could really happen, especially with these recent events. At first he thought the room was dark but he could feel the blindfold or whatever the fuck it was across his eyes. At first he thought it was dead silent- then he could feel something in and around his ears. He felt the gag in his mouth the moment he woke up.

He wiggled his wrists and legs to see how much he could move them with the rope tied around it, then his body. He could tell that he was on the ground bound to something but he couldn't tell exactly what it was, only that it was cold against his skin. He felt like the only sense he left in his body was touch. It was like everything else had been ripped away. Even the gag didn't have a taste. He knew of course he had to be in the building yet he couldn't tell where he was or how his body was turned. He could be floating for all he knew.

It was horrifying.

_'I have your Angel.'_

The moment Dean got that message, his heart sunk, his blood boiled, his pupils dilated and his hands clenched into a fist. The copycat didn't give a shit about plans. The way they did things was chaotic, taunting Dean with that vague letter and sending this text. They were impatient in the way they did things- they were nothing like Dean. Castiel didn't deserve a shitty, quick, cat and mouse game like this. Castiel deserved better. Castiel deserved the chase.

_'ABANDONED LOT 333.'_

"Son of a bitch." Dean shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his gun before leaving his house and jumping into the impala. They didn't really have Castiel, did they? Fuck, the mere thought of another person trying to corrupt him made Dean so angry. Fuck, when he got his hands on this guy, what he did to the woman at Castiel's childhood home would look like a mere cut on the skin in comparison.

Although he was driving as fast as possible, it felt like the car couldn't go any slower. It was agony.

When he got to the building, he couldn't get out of the car fast enough, almost stumbling and falling over his own feet. He knew this building well, it had been abandoned for years now, he remembered playing in it as a kid. Yeah, it wasn't the safest place, but neither was home, not with John there.

He held his gun up as he walked into the building, his breath unsteady and heavy. He wasn't scared for himself - but Castiel. This sick fuck had him, probably enjoying him in his arms and fuck it made Dean feel jealous. His body was shaking with the raw amounts of rage building up. "Where the fuck are you?" He shouted, not caring about giving away his position. His mind was clouded by anger and jealously. "Where is he? You fucker-!"

"You want to see him?"

Dean quickly turned around to the voice, aiming his gun at the figure in the darkness. "You don't have him- you're bluffing."

"Am I?" The figure tilted his head and smiled wide at that, walking out from the darkness.

Dean's green eyes widened. "Son of a bitch-" The grip on the gun tightened. "Lucifer? You're supposed to be in fucking jail-"

"What can I say? Out on good behaviour." Lucifer shrugged, grinning.

"I find that hard to believe." Dean spat out. "Castiel would know-"

"I have friends in high places, Dean, lots of people who think what I did - what I do - is good. They helped me out. They're bound to figure it out soon that the papers were forged but hey- all I needed was a few days." Lucifer took a step closer. "I got out and- man, I admire your handy work, I had to try it out for myself. Those mind games you're doing with him, fuck, I love it. You must really hate him, don't you?"

Dean gritted his teeth. "Shut the hell up." 

"What- that's no way to treat an old friend." Lucifer frowned. "I told you everything you know about him...before he put me away." He let out a lengthy sigh. "Don't you remember the good times we had? Me, you- Sammy...how is Sammy?" He licked over his lips.

Dean felt like he could crush the gun in his hands. "He's far away now." Lucifer always had a fixation on Sam. The only reason Lucifer helped him with Castiel, or least was going to, was because of Sam. Dean wished he knew that was why back then- but he still managed to keep Sam away from his life. Lucifer and Dean met a long time ago, the man knowing that Dean had a fixation on his brother. Castiel never noticed Dean but Lucifer did. Lucifer didn't do what good brothers would do. He told Dean things, how to get into Castiel's brain, what Michael did and lots of other things.

Getting close with Lucifer was the biggest mistake of his entire life - but it was the reason why he was able to put his plan into action...yet also the reason that his plan had been fucked up.

"I'm willing to forgive you for letting me go down for...what you did." Lucifer nodded. "I'm reasonable after all."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "You're the one that did that. I didn't do shit." He huffed. "You got those fucking- people to follow you- to kill for you. You're insane."

Lucifer laughed. " _I'm_ insane?" He shook his head in amusement. "You're the one obsessed with my little brother- all this show for him? The woman on the tree in Eden, nice touch, very poetic."

"I should've known it was you." Dean growled.

"Yeah, well, I did kind of make it obvious. The house? Wasn't that one of the places you wanted to fuck with my brother?" Lucifer paused. "Or fuck him?"

"Shut the hell up!" Dean roared. "Where the fuck is he?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "Where's my boy?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Jack?" Lucifer nodded at that. "He's your son? You just- you just let him be captured like that?"

"How else was I supposed to get attention away from me? He'll be fine. Some prison time will do him good- like it did me." Lucifer smiled wickedly. "He already got a taste of it, killing that woman."

Dean didn't know he could get more angry but hearing that- fuck, that did it. Bad fathers struck a nerve with him and the reason why was obvious. "He only said he hurt her."

Lucifer laughed. "No, no- He killed her, with my help, cried all the way through it, but he did it."

There was no doubt in Dean's mind that Lucifer forced Jack to do that. "You're sick."

"You forget we're the same, Dean."

"I'm nothing like you, I don't kill innocents."

"Oh? You don't?" Lucifer tilted his head. "Castiel is in the basement right now, bound and helpless. You could do whatever you wanted to him. Nobody would know, and I wouldn't tell."

"You sick fuck, he's your brother." Dean snapped but Lucifer only laughed at that. "Why would you _want_ someone to do that to your brother?"

"He put me away because of your mistake. I didn't kill my followers, Dean." Lucifer hummed. "You did. I think he deserves to be fucked up. You'll get your turn soon enough."

"Yeah- and now I'll finish what I started." Dean aimed the gun at Lucifer's head.

Lucifer lived up to his name. The man went insane a few years back, gained a cult following that was satanic and cruel. His followers killed for him and the ones still alive today were in prison, if they didn't get killed or manage to get away. When Dean realised things were getting too crazy and he didn't need Lucifer for his plan for Castiel anymore, he killed four of Lucifer's followers and if it weren't for the police showing up, he would've killed Lucifer too.

The man was sick and despised him but for some reason Lucifer never outed Dean for what he did. He never told the police who it was, he only said that he didn't do it.

Castiel putting Lucifer away was what got him his detective rank.

"Kill me, sure, but you do that and you'll definitely let Jack end up in prison. What are you going to do? Admit that we used to be partners? That I captured my brother, for you? How will you possibly twist it so you come out not suspicious?" Lucifer mused. "Go ahead. Kill me. Go down and save Castiel, he'll see what you are, your plan will be over."

Fuck. 

"You piece of shit." Dean felt like he was backed into a corner but Lucifer didn't matter as much as Castiel did right now. It took him everything he had not to shoot Lucifer right now but he was right. He couldn't let Jack go down and he couldn't risk Castiel figuring everything out. It wasn't supposed to happen yet. "Shit." He kept his gun up and pointed at Lucifer best he could as he ran down to the basement of the building where Lucifer said Castiel would be. He walked down the stairs, hesitant, unsure what he would find when he saw Castiel and he couldn't risk the man seeing his face, though when he peered over the corner he saw that Castiel was bound to a metal pipe, blindfolded and gagged.

Shit. He looked so beautiful like that.

"Cas..." It appeared that the man couldn't hear him either, though that would've been obvious from the earmuffs. They weren't just slipped onto his head but tied on with a rope, ensuring that they wouldn't fall and that they were on firmly so he couldn't hear anything. Fuck, he really was vulnerable. He really could do anything he wanted to him. Dean let out a shaky breath. Castiel was alright, he knew that much- so now he could focus on Lucifer. He ran back up stairs only to see that the man wasn't anywhere though.

It wasn't surprising that he left.

The man didn't have a plan for what would happen, he was just doing things he wanted to, spur of the moment, not afraid of being caught and sent back to prison. Criminals like that were the most dangerous. Dean couldn't help but wonder what Jack had been doing before Lucifer came out and fucked with him. The guy had to have a mother or someone who was taking care of him, surely?

Once checking that Lucifer was definitely gone, Dean made his way back down into the basement where Castiel was. The man was just laying there helplessly, drool seeping out from his mouth due to the gag. Fuck, it was so hot. "Cas, you can't hear me, can you?" He asked but got no response from the man. He couldn't see or hear anything. Totally helpless, life in Dean's hands.

Lucifer knew just what this would do to him. Hell, he was probably counting on Dean being unable to control himself and killing Castiel so he could go to jail for it. That was his revenge.

Dean walked closer to the man, kneeling down next to him as he watched him start to move and struggle again. Castiel couldn't see nor hear but he could feel someone there with him and it made him start to panic. "I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured. Despite his words, his eyes trailed to Castiel's neck. So beautiful. So breakable. 

If he touched him, Castiel would have no way of knowing who he was- though he may think it was Michael and that would definitely fuck him up a little. Still, Dean couldn't help himself, his hands reaching over and touching Castiel's chest. The man jolted in surprise and let out muffled noises of protest, thrashing around best he could with the ropes tied up on him. Christ. Dean thought he wouldn't be able to see this beautiful sight for awhile but here he was.

It took everything in him not to just rip Castiel's clothes off and fuck him silly, hear his muffled screams. 

Dean already felt himself getting hard in his pants. No other person could ever have this affect on him.

Maybe he could...just do a little something.

Maybe just little touches.

Maybe.

It was getting harder and harder to control himself, seeing Castiel like this. He was just so beautiful.

Lucifer wanted Dean to lose control and fuck, that's what he was going to get.

Dean's hands hovered over Castiel's pants, fingers brushing against his belt buckle but before he could undo them and rip them off, he was promptly interrupted.

"Hands up!" Voices shouted from the basement stairs.

Dean's face paled and heart sunk into his chest. Lucifer- that son of a bitch- he fucking called the cops. Dean slowly put his hands up into the air, getting up off the ground and slowly turning around to face the officer who just so happened to be Bobby.

Bobby's face dropped. "Dean?"

Dean grimaced. He hated seeing that type of expression on Bobby, shock filled with disappointment. "Bobby, I..."

Bobby shook his head. "No, boy." He held his gun, still aimed at Dean and it broke his heart. He gestured with his head for the other officers to go to Dean, pushing the man onto the ground, putting his hands behind his back and cuffing him.

Dean understood it all now.

This was Lucifer's plan. This was his revenge. Dean would go to jail for something _he_ did this time and nobody would be able to save Castiel from Lucifer's wrath. Without Dean there, Lucifer would surely kill Castiel.

The officers helped him back onto his feet, two of them doing so due to how strong Dean was. They each held an arm. Dean slowly looked up to Bobby, meeting the gaze of the man he considered to be his father.

Nothing broke his heart more then the way he was looking at him right now.


	6. The Fake

"Dean?" Castiel was baffled. His body ached and he had a prominent headache but the pain was no where near as overwhelming as hearing the news was. "That's impossible- It can't be."

"I'm afraid it is." Bobby let out a lengthy sigh. They had taken Castiel from the building after securing Dean and tended to his wounds, now Bobby was driving him home though Castiel insisted on going to the station to interrogate Dean, however he couldn't considering he was the victim. It was safe to say Castiel wasn't very happy when he heard that. "Look- we got an anonymous call sayin' they heard screams and we went to investigate. I was just as shocked as you are."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't scream."

Bobby sighed yet again. "Don't need to act tough, aight?" He shook his head. "Why did you go there anyway, huh? Did you go there or did he take you there? From your house, maybe?"

Castiel bit his lip. He wasn't going to tell Bobby that Jack was the one that led him there, Bobby would think it was a trap and maybe it was but Castiel didn't believe it for a second. He would only find Jack more suspicious. This wouldn't do anyone any favours. "I...I don't remember." He lied. "But it's not Dean." He didn't need Jack having another charge laid his way. He knew that the boy had to be innocent.

"We'll see." The car pulled up to Castiel's house. "We'll have a car out watching, so don't worry."

"I don't need the police. I _am_ the police."

Bobby didn't look amused at that. "Shut it, idjit. Get out and get rest. We'll have you in for questioning tomorrow."

Castiel scowled but didn't protest, he knew nothing would change Bobby's mind. He got out of the car, shutting the door behind him probably a little too hard but he didn't care. He walked over to his house, opening the door and going inside.

He wasn't sure what happened but Jack wouldn't lead him there for Dean to do that to him, it didn't make any sense. Dean wasn't the murdering type. Jack was talking about Michael- right? He had to be. Michael, or whoever this was, for whatever reason, was setting Dean up. The question was why. Was Dean not as innocent as he seemed? Someone was definitely setting him up, the caller was that very person.

There was only one thing he knew for sure.

He didn't scream.

**8:01 AM THE NEXT DAY**

Castiel arrived at the station. He would never admit it but he felt sick with nerves. He was so used to being in control, knowing what was happening and what was going to happen but this? He was utterly clueless. He let out a lengthy sigh of nerves before walking into the station for questioning- like he was a fucking victim.

Well, he was, technically, but he didn't have to like it.

"Morning, Novak." A few officers greeted him like they usually did as they walked in, but instead of respect only in their eyes, there was pity. Seeing that made Castiel's blood boiled. He hated being seen as weak, which was why he rarely showed emotion. Michael always told him that showing emotions was weak and although he hated Michael and didn't want to follow anything he said, he still did. It was ingrained in his brain so deep and it wasn't exactly easy to ignore. His face was sculpted emotionless and he was a statue trying to break out of the clay.

He made his way over to Bobby's office, shamelessly walking in. "Let's get this over with."

Bobby almost choked on his coffee in surprise. "Don't like to wait, do ya?"

Castiel slumped down on the desk. "I'll answer your questions. I don't know what happened. I was home. Next thing I know, I was there. I didn't see or hear who it was but I know it's not Dean. He doesn't have motive."

"We don't usually do this here," Bobby gestured to his office.

"I don't care. Dean needs his name cleared." Castiel spoke firmly. "He didn't do this to me. It was Michael."

Bobby rose his eyebrows. "Michael?"

"Yes, the Angel Killer. Michael has to be Jack's father, Michael did this- Michael is setting up Dean." Castiel spoke quickly. "Jack is innocent, he needs to be let go and-"

"We're letting Jack go." Bobby interrupted.

Castiel's face dropped. "What?"

"Look- I know it don't make any sense- but Jack ain't gonna stay in custody for any longer. We legally can't keep him. He'll go to a children's home until we can locate a family member and the investigations over."

"I'm a family member. I'll take him." Castiel quickly chimed in. Jack could surely explain things- he just needed to talk to him. 

"I don't know, Cas-"

"I'm the best person for him."

Plus, there was no way he was going to allow him to go back to Michael.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll have to talk it over with the others but he may be able to stay with you for the investigation anyway." He said. "He's not allowed out of state or the city until it's over."

If Jack was an adult, he wouldn't be allowed out of the station period. He was lucky that he was just a kid.

Castiel got up off the seat. "I think this finishes the questioning." 

Bobby rose his eyebrows at that. Castiel was always a big pain in the ass. He was good at his job, sure, but a pain nonetheless. "You're on leave for a few days, got it? I don't want to see you near this place." He spoke up again as he saw Castiel about to protest. "That's final."

"I know you're just doing your job- but you know he didn't do this either. It's too perfect." Castiel frowned. "You know it's never this perfect."

Bobby frowned. "I know." It broke his heart that he had to be like this but he was the chief. This was how things were. He wasn't supposed to play favourites. Dean may be his adoptive son, more or less, but he wasn't going to let that fact get in the way of his work and judgement. He had to treat Dean like he would anyone else he found in this situation, even if it was killing him inside.

Castiel didn't say anything else and turned to leave before he saw a tall figure in the doorway, so tall at first he thought it was slender man come to life.

The figure had long brown hair. He wore a suit, pressed so finely there wasn't a crinkle in sight. From the look in Bobby's eyes, Castiel knew who this was. "Sam..." Bobby got up from his seat. "What are you doin' here?"

Sam smiled sadly at him. "I'm Dean's lawyer."

"Surely that's a conflict of interest." Bobby shook his head. "Sam- you can't be here."

"I'm just here to advise him before he faces court." Sam put his hands up in mock surrender. His eyes fell to the blue eyed detective. He had heard a lot about Castiel, there was no escaping the stories of the Angel. "You must be Castiel, the person he er …kidnapped."

"He didn't." Castiel huffed. "I know you believe that too, if you need any help with his case I-"

"Castiel." Bobby interrupted. "That ain't how it works." He swore any cop in this situation always forgot what the rules were and thought that it didn't apply to them because of their position. 

The detective didn't look too happy. He gave Sam a look that said 'contact me' before leaving the office. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Castiel. He was definitely odd. He could see why so many people respected him though. He got the job done, even if he was a little intense...okay, more than a little. "Serious, isn't he? I guess the stories are true." Sam smiled, closing the door behind Castiel.

Bobby slumped down onto his seat, a lengthy sigh leaving his lips. He swore he had been sighing a lot more lately. "You have no idea." He picked up his coffee, taking a sip. "Look, Sam, you can't be here."

"I got the okay." Sam sat down on the chair across from Bobby's office desk. "I can consult him, I just can't be there with him in court...unless I can get the okay for that too." He put his briefcase down. "Less crazy things have happened, like criminals being their own lawyers."

"Yeah but you ain't some crazy criminal." Bobby huffed.

"Dean isn't either. He's no killer." Sam shook his head. "He's a protector. He always protected me." Sam couldn't imagine Dean being a ruthless killer. "I know Dean has been a fan of Castiel's too, why would he do that to him? The kid too..."

"The kid we're already letting go- he ain't free of course, but he doesn't have to be in jail. Yet anyway. We'll see what happens in court." Bobby rubbed his forehead in frustration. "So you don't have to concern yourself with that."

"I don't believe any of them are The Angel Killer. The only reason you could hold Jack for so long was because he didn't have a lawyer or parent and you still couldn't get him to confess. I was told he was pretty shaken- seems the type that would break being interrogated for so long." Sam spoke. "The call you got, anyway you can trace it?"

Bobby shook his head. "Phone box. People still use 'em, surprisingly."

Sam chuckled at that. He missed Bobby dearly. He considered him his true father, not John. "It's going to be easy to convince the jury that there are suspicious circumstances, you know, this can be drawn out for years. I've seen cases with more evidence go for longer." 

It was nice seeing Sam as the big shot lawyer he always wanted to be, it really was but Bobby always hated dealing with lawyers. Criminal lawyers were a special type of demon. He knew Sam was only looking out for his big brother though. He wasn't surprised that the news had already broke. Dean most likely used his phone call to phone Sam. "We don't need a lot of evidence if he's found at the scene, Sam."

"I know." 

**3:20 PM**

_'Got the ok. Come collect him.'_

Castiel stared down at his phone as the text message popped up. He had to get a new one considering he lost his other one god knows where. He felt like he probably left it at Dean's but it wasn't like he could go ask the guy. He was happy to have gotten permission to take in Jack for the investigation but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous still. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted kids truthfully. Kids tended to like him, which was good and helpful in cases but he didn't know how to raise one. Jack wasn't a child, of course, but he wasn't an adult either.

He jumped into his car and drove down to the station, parking around the back to avoid any press lingering for photos. Bobby and a few other officers were waiting with Jack. Jack looked horrible, like he had been crying and Castiel didn't doubt that. It seemed like the boy couldn't stop crying since they got him into custody.

He got out of the car, walking over. "Thank you, Bobby. I appreciate this." He said, Bobby only nodding his head. Castiel turned his attention to Jack, who looked uneasy. "I'll take care of you, Jack, I promise." He took out his hand.

Jack looked down at the hand then back up at him, wary, though he took his hand anyway, which made Castiel's heart soar. Okay, maybe he did kind of want a kid.

"You need to sign this, documents saying he's in your care and you're responsible for him." Bobby handed Castiel a clipboard in which he quickly signed, not even hesitating.

"I don't suppose you will let me talk to Dean?" Castiel asked, Bobby only shaking his head. "I figured as much. Let's go, Jack." He led the boy into the car, putting him in the back seat and closing the door. He looked over to Bobby. "Is Sam still here?"

"He's at his hotel, already spoken to Dean." Bobby replied.

"And what did-"

"I ain't allowed to tell you. You know how this goes." Bobby huffed. "You might be a detective, but in this you're the victim and victims aren't told details."

Bobby was right, he knew that, he just wasn't very happy about it.

Castiel frowned. "Fine. I'll see you later." He got into the car and started it up again, adjusting the mirror so he could see Jack before he set off. He felt a little awkward, that he could admit. How does one even talk to kids? Jack wasn't even a normal kid.

"I'm...sorry for your friend." Jack spoke softly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Castiel's heart broke for Jack. "I know." He paused. "You were trying to help me, weren't you?" He glanced up in the mirror, Jack nodding. "We'll make sure Dean gets his name cleared." He let out a breath, pausing for a moment. He couldn't really do anything. He needed to talk to Dean. He didn't expect Jack to explain anything. "Jack...how would you like to help me with something?"

Jack looked up. "Anything."

"Do you want to play secret agents?" He asked.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Secret agents?"

"I've got an idea." Castiel nodded, eyes narrowing. "We're going to get Dean out."

Sometimes in order to bring criminals to justice, you had to break the law.


	7. The Agents

**3:09 AM**

The station was as dark as the sky, it appeared like there was not a soul in the building but Castiel knew there was. Dean was sitting in the cell, alone and confused and there were two policemen on duty to guard him due to how controversial the case was. There was no doubt in the detectives mind that there would be reporters trying to get their grubby hands on Dean and stick their noses in. He knew they were only doing their jobs but god how he despised them. A child dies, it's a reporters big pay day. An innocent man gets thrown into jail and a reporter acts like they haven't eaten in years and Dean's the forbidden apple on the tree in Eden.

There was a knock at the door. Castiel knew exactly who it was for he had texted her. He got up from the couch and walked over, opening it up to see the kind red-head, Charlie. "Thank you for coming." He stood back so she had room to walk inside, in which she did.

"Of course...why did you ask me to bring my laptop?" Charlie asked, putting her bag down on the kitchen counter.

"Let me ask you a question." Castiel closed the door and walked over to her. "Do you think Dean did this?"

Charlie's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What? No, I'm with you, of course he didn't."

"Perfect." Just as he thought. "I need you to do something for me. I know how you good are with uh...computer stuff- do you think you could hack into the station and disable all the cameras for me?"

Charlie almost choked on her own spit hearing that. "I- what? Why?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking at her like it was obvious. "So I can get Dean out."

"You're...going to break him out? That's insane." Charlie looked baffled. "You'll go to jail for that."

"Not if I have you to help me. You're smart and...I know nothing about technology." Castiel sat down on the stool near the counter. "They won't even realise that he's missing until they check on the cell. The cameras will be off- then you go and distract the guards. I get in, take Dean out and then we can find Michael and prove his innocence." Yeah, he knew how crazy he sounded but considering everything that's been happening he wasn't exactly in the best state of mind right now. He could feel himself slowly going off the deep end. "I have keys, so it's just a matter of getting in."

Charlie stared at him like he was insane. "...where's the kid?"

Castiel rose his eyebrows at the question. "In my room."

"And he knows?"

"He knows."

Charlie let out a lengthy sigh before smiling. "Alright." She picked up her bag from the kitchen counter. "Let's go then."

"What-" Castiel was baffled by that. Sure, he didn't expect Charlie to be totally against him, she was a notorious hacker before she joined the department after all, but he didn't expect it to be that easy.

"I'm down for a little adventure." She grinned. "The kid and Dean should have a talk anyway- he can clear him."

"My thinking exactly." Castiel turned his head to the hallway, "Jack!" The boy came down the hallway and out to the two of them sheepishly, looking like a deer in headlights. "I'm going to teach you how to drive."

Charlie snickered. "Like a dad already."

The car managed to get to the station, hiding around the corner from the stationed guards. Jack had managed to park it, even if it wasn't the best parking job in the world. "I don't think I'm very good at this." Jack let out a nervous breath.

"You're fine, Jack, good job." Castiel nodded.

"Why did I have to drive here anyway?" Jack inquired.

Castiel opened the glove compartment, taking out gloves ironically enough. "So you get some practice in before you drive us away." 

Charlie shook her head. "Having a kid being your get away driver..."

"It's not like you can come to the car, it'll make you suspicious, if they do see it." Castiel looked back at her.

"And if they _do_ see it?" Charlie tilted her head.

"Then...we run, and you get off scot-free." Castiel nodded. It wasn't ideal for Jack by any means but this way, if something did happen, he would at least have the boy with him. He wasn't exactly being the best role model though, he knew that much. First day and he was already teaching him how to help a prisoner escape. "Sure, they will have their suspicions, but nothing they can prove."

Charlie rolled her eyes, smiling. "For a genius detective, you can be quite dumb." She looked down at her laptop, typing on the keys for a few minutes. "By the way- made your plan better. Alarms off and cameras will show the same frame for the twenty minutes, that enough time?"

God, she was good.

Castiel nodded. "More than enough." He looked over to Jack. "Keep the engine running. Charlie, your cue."

"Go through the back way, the camera is on at the front door so they can see me." Charlie closed the laptop, putting it into her shoulder bag and getting out of the car. She rounded the corner to the police station, taking a deep breath before she banged hard on the door. "Hey, hey! Anyone in there?" She shouted, banging as hard as possible.

The patrolling officer, along with the officer in the camera room, came rushing to the door. "What the hell you doin'?" One snapped, opening up the door. "You drunk or somethin?"

Charlie put her hands up in mock surrender. "Woah! No, I work here." She took her ID out of her pocket to show them.

"Oh-" The two guards looked at each other before one continued speaking. "Whatd'ya want?"

Charlie smiled charmingly at them. "Ah...it's a little embarrassing to tell you boys." It made her sick flirting with men but hey, it got the trick done, they were so easy sometimes. If only they knew she swung the opposite way. "I kind of...forgot my..." She paused to think. What would men like? "Bra."

It was safe to say the two guards were baffled by that.

"Y-Your-" The patrolling officer choked up at that, while the camera room officer looked like he had a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking.

Castiel got out of the car a minute or so after Charlie did. He peeked around the corner, making sure the officers were occupied. They were blushing bumbling messes so whatever Charlie was doing worked, even if she looked awkward as hell doing it. Once everything was cleared up, he made a mental note to take her out to dinner to make up for this mess.

He made his way to the back of the station, using his keys to get through the gates and doors like it really was that easy. They didn't expect officers to be the ones to break out their prisoners of course, though he was surprised Bobby hadn't suspended him until the investigation was over to go 'heal' over it, he would've taken his keys then. Everybody made mistakes, Castiel was just thankful of this one.

This definitely felt too easy, for a second he wondered if Charlie faked being on their side to set him up, which almost made him want to turn back but he didn't.

Castiel kept going forward despite the uneasy feeling in his chest. He got into the building through the back doors and crept down the hallway, his heart thumping hard. He snuck to the jail area, unlocking the door to the rooms after fetching the keys from the desk he knew the copy was kept in and closing it behind him. There was nobody else locked up here for the night, Dean would surely be transferred to the prison tomorrow to be held there until his court case. This night was the only time he could do this. It was now or never.

"Dean?" He whispered as he approached the bars, squinting in the darkness at the figure in the corner.

Dean looked up, looking a little disoriented and when he saw Castiel he thought he must be dreaming. "...Cas?"

"I'm here to break you out. We'll prove your innocence." Castiel took the keys out and unlocked the door.

Dean rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up if he was indeed dreaming. "You're- what?"

"I can explain more later." He opened the door and walked over to Dean, stretching his hand out for Dean to take. "Do you trust me?"

Dean stared up at the detective with amazement in his eyes. Of course he trusted him. He trusted him with his life which was ironic, he knew, considering Castiel would gladly hand down life imprisonment if he knew what he was. The plan, though it had frayed off course, was working. This was evidence enough. The corruption was seeping into Castiel's veins. The moment Castiel stepped foot in his cell, he was a fugitive alongside Dean. 

God, Dean swore his eyes had turned into hearts. 

The life he had always dreamed of with Castiel was slowly becoming a reality.

"I do." Dean took his hand, using it to get up off of the cold concrete floor. He held his hand tight. "I always do."

The intensity of Dean's words and the grip on his hand made Castiel feel...strange. That was the only way to put it. He swallowed hard, nodding his head. "Then let's get out of here." Just like that, he led Dean out, putting the jail keys back into the desk before they went off and out of the building.

Charlie was still doing her act, of course, he could hear it from here, the fake flirting with the guards. She truly was a trooper. Castiel wasn't sure if he could even fake flirting with women, he was terrible at it, even with men and he was gay for god sake. No doubt those very guards would pine for her after this. Maybe he owed her a little more than a dinner for thanks.

Castiel rushed to the car with Dean in tow, hopping into the passenger seat while Dean hopped into the back. "Drive, Jack."

"Wait- Jack?" Dean almost choked on his own spit.

Jack immediately panicked, attempting to drive though he only stalled the car, making a loud sound erupt from the engine. "Oh-" You could practically see the strands of sweat coming off the boy at this point.

"Shit." Dean looked over to the building where he saw the two guards rounding the corner to see what the noise was. "Jack, deep breath, focus, you can do it."

The boy let out a shaky breath before restarting the car and attempting again, in which he actually did drive from the spot, probably a little too fast but at this point they were in a car chase the moment those officers got into their own vehicle. "I did it!" He seemed pretty proud of himself, smiling wide.

"Good job, Jack." Castiel smiled sheepishly. The boy was adorable, that's for sure. He wished that Jack could have a normal life though, the kid would be fucked up over his situation for a long time. 

Dean looked over to the back window, watching the officers scatter in the distance before looking forward again. "So, where are we going?"

"I...don't know." Castiel confessed. "I didn't exactly plan on getting caught."

Jack swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

"No, It's not your fault." Castiel reassured him.

"Round this corner, Jack, we can switch over there." Dean directed. "Luckily I know where to go." Once Jack did that, he parked and Dean switched places with him. The wheel was sweaty from where Jack had been holding it. Poor kid. 

Castiel felt incredibly guilty for bringing him into this, but this was the best way. Clear both Jack's and Dean's name. Sure, Jack had been let free but he could still go down and he wasn't going to let that happen. The moment they started driving again, he turned to Dean. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"I've got a place." Dean smiled at him.

It was far out of town, a little cabin in the woods. It was near a river, sometimes he would fish there. Sometimes he would lure someone there. It was the place he had prepared the woman's body for show for Castiel. He had so many ideas for what he could do for the detective, all ruined by Lucifer's copycat show. He went from not being suspected, to Lucifer taking credit for his work to the sole killer for both women.

Bobby didn't know about it- hell, neither did Sam.

Fuck, Sam.

His heart ached to think about how his brother would feel at the news he was gone, escaped. He already felt like he had been a disappointment to Sam multiple times and now was just another edition. Still, he was thankful for Castiel. He could almost feel the hearts popping around his head. He was so in love. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Castiel's lips, body and his hand trailing down his stomach to his cock. He wanted to squeeze it, feeling him as he hardened in his grip.

It was so hard not to do that.

Thankfully, having the kid here helped stop some of those thoughts.

Still, he wasn't quite sure how long he could hold himself back anymore.

This situation was making Castiel go insane, which was the goal of course, but it was also making Dean go further off the deep end. The fact that Castiel broke him out made his love for the man expand to an impossible size. The corruption of the Angel was finally happening.

He just needed to get rid of Lucifer, clear his name and get back on track.

There was a good amount of distance between them and the police now considering they were in a car before them and with the way Dean drove they lost sight of each other real quick. They just needed to get to the cabin without anyone seeing them and they would be safe. If it weren't for Jack, they would be all alone in the cabin together. Dean shuddered at the thought of that.

They got to the cabin within a few hours considering how far it was from town. There was no way they would know where they were going unless they had seen them and Dean had managed to outdrive them easily. Dean drove down the forest dirt road and turned onto the grass, making his way through the trees to the cabin. 

"You're off the road, you know." Castiel rose his eyebrows.

"That's the point." Dean parked the car once they got to the cabin, getting out along with Castiel.

"Jack?" Castiel looked over to the boy in the backseat, who was now fast asleep. The stress from the situation must've gotten to him. For a 17 year old too, he acted far younger. Castiel suspected it was a coping mechanism or perhaps it was just the way he was from things happening in his life, at times trauma can make someone older mentally younger. His heart broke to think about what happened to him. "He's asleep."

Dean shook his head in amusement. "I'll get him." He opened the door to the back seat and instead of waking Jack up, he instead picked him up and took him inside to the spare room. Castiel rose his eyebrows at that but followed him inside. It was nice of Dean, he didn't particularly seem like the type to like children.

Castiel closed the door behind them and locked it, turning around to look in the cabin. It was decent enough, had a weird smell to it though that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He looked over to Dean when he came out of the spare room, closing the door behind him. "What do you have this place for?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Just a little get away home, I guess." It wasn't exactly a lie. Killing was his get away from life. "I have food and water here, it should last us a few days, though it's mostly just enough for one person we'll have to make do." He took a few steps closer to Castiel. "Can't believe you broke me out."

"Well I can't let this injustice happen." Castiel nodded.

"That so?" Dean grinned, stepping closer and closer until the man was backed against a wall. He put his hands on each side of Castiel's head. "How are you so sure I'm not the killer? That I didn't kidnap you."

"Because I'm sure." Castiel looked up at him, determined to show him that he wasn't phased. "It doesn't make sense for it to be you, plus I don't think you have it in you to do those things, no offence."

Dean had to stop himself from bursting out into laughter at that. "Still, you're risking everything for little old me." He leaned in, their faces so close.

Castiel felt like he couldn't breathe. "Don't take it personally."

He leaned in even closer, faces so close their lips were almost touching. "I think you like me."

Castiel's breath hitched. Fuck. He swallowed hard and shook his head, elbowing Dean in the stomach, making the man back away and groan in pain, holding his stomach with his hands. "Personal space."

"Ow-" Dean groaned, taking a few more steps back. "Could've told me a little more nicely."

"I think that was nice enough." Castiel pat down the crinkles in his shirt. "We need to be alert, I'll let you take the first watch shift." He walked past Dean to the other bedroom, patting the mans back as he passed.

Dean managed to stand up straight as the pain simmered, watching the man go. God, he loved him.

Everything was coming together, before you know it they will be killing Michael together.

Wait. Fuck. Michael.

He's still tied up in the basement.


End file.
